La Teoria del Cisne Negro
by Taeko
Summary: Penny Way,prima de James llega a Hogwarts de sopetón a mitad de 6º Su família más cercana ha fallecido a manos de Voldemort.Acostumbrada a Pequeño Hangleton deberá rehacer su vida entre Hogwarts y Valle de Godric


**LA TEORIA DEL CISNE NEGRO**

**01.**

Se encontraba sola, pero no del todo. En cuanto vio ese castillo supo a quien quería ver... sólo él podía hacerla reír de nuevo. Sólo él podría abrazarla sin que se sintiera culpable por todo lo sucedido en esos tres días anteriores... eso siempre que su abuelo ... deseaba que su abuelo no le hubiera explicado nada... Aunque, después de largarse de su casa para ir al Castillo, no creía que le pudiera haberle avisado..._Crucemos los dedos._  
Rodeó el castillo para llegar a los jardines... Recordaba todo lo que él le había contado de esos jardines y... ¡El lago!... A ella le fascinaba la imagen que él le había formado de ese lago y del calamar gigante que en él vivía... Miró los jardines y localizó el lago. Se acercó sin correr y aspiró fuertemente el aire húmedo que ahí había y procuró relajarse... Buscó con la mirada y ¡Estaba ahí!  
Rodeó corriendo el lago hasta llegar a esas cuatro figuras masculinas que había divisado en la otra orilla.  
- ¡James! - El chico del pelo negro se giró sorprendido por esa voz. - ¡James!  
- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - No pudo abrir los brazos que ya la tenía colgando del cuello y, al no estar preparado para recibir el peso suplementario de la chica cayó de culo en la hierba. - ¿Ems...Penny? - La chica se apartó riendo por el golpe y asintió. - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?  
- ¡Vaya! creía que me darías una mejor bienvenida... - Le regañó. Mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantar frente a la sorpresa de sus amigos.  
- ¡Joder, James! ¡Ahora hasta se te tiran al cuello!  
- ¡Deberíamos ponerte guardaespaldas! - Los amigos se reían Y eso consiguió que ella se pusiera roja por no recordar que ellos acaban de ver todo lo que acababa de pasar.  
- Chicos os presento a Penny Way, Penny, creo que no deberías recordar quienes son... - Eso provocó que Sirius le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza.  
- Creo que ya sé quienes son... bueno, como mínimo por nombres... no deja de nombraros nunca en Navidades... - Penny sonrió, sin alejarse de James.  
- ¿Tanto nos echas de menos, Jimmy? - Sirius 'coqueteó' con él...  
- ¡Uy, si demasiado! - Penny parecía a gusto metiéndoselo con él, siguiendo la broma de Sirius. - Tu debes ser Remus, ¿no?  
- No, yo soy Remus, - Un muchacho realmente flaco le tendió la mano para presentarse.- Remus Lupin. - Penny tomó la mano encantada. Ese chico además de flaco, parecía realmente cansado, pero no dijo nada, seguramente ella tampoco tendría muy buen aspecto.  
- Yo, princesa, soy Sirius Black. - El chico que había coqueteado con James, ahora lo hacía con ella. Le tomó la mano y le beso el reverso consiguiendo que ella se pusiera roja.  
- Y yo soy Peter Pettigrew - El chico gordito que casi había pasado desapercibido también le había tendido la mano. Este fue un apretón un poco flojo y su mano estaba sudada, pero no por ello dejó de sonreír...  
- Pues yo soy Penny.  
- ¿Y, Penny, dime qué clase de relación tienes con James? - Al oír el tono seducción de su amigo, James no lo dudó, tomó de la cintura a la castaña y tiró de ella hacía él.  
- Es mi prima y, Sirius, es terreno vetado. - La cara de decepción del chico hizo que Penny no lo pudiera evitar y se echó a reír consiguiendo que tanto Remus, como Peter también se unieran a sus risas.

Sin darse cuenta, detrás de ellos había aparecido la figura adulta de una mujer. Una mujer un tanto seria. Carraspeó. Y todos se giraron y, al verla, dejaron de reír automáticamente.

- Profesora McGonagall. - Remus fue el primero en saludar, probablemente porque era él era el que parecía más serio de los cuatro, sin contar a Penny.

- Señores... Y señorita Way. - No se sorprendido del todo, pero si que lo suficiente para que ella lo notara. - Su abuelo nos avisó hace un par de horas. - Penny se relajó.

- Las noticias vuelan. - Sonrió cortesmente.

- Cierto. En Hogwarts eso parece. ¿Me acompaña? - James, que aun no la había soltado, la dejó ir deslizando su mano por su cintura y tomándola al final con la mano, para poderle darle un apretón, para que no se fuera con la sensación de que estaba sola.

- Nos vemos luego. - Sonrió a James y saludó al resto con la mano.

Los chicos vieron desaparecer las dos figuras femeninas y, cuando Petter considero que estaban lo suficientemente lejos preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venía tu prima? - Eso captó la atención del resto. James sólo alzó los hombros y dejando de mirar el castillo les miró.

- No tenía ni idea de que fuera a venir. Tengo ganas de preguntarle qué hace aquí... La última vez que supe de ella fue para saber que Nancy esperaba un crío.

- ¿Nancy?

- La mujer de mi tío. La madre de Penny murió cuando ella tenía un par de años y mi tío se casó hace cinco años con Nancy, toda una revolución en mi familia.

- ¿Revolución? Creía que tus abuelos eran liberales...

- Si, pero Nancy sólo tiene 24, para ellos es casi una cría y no creen que sea algo adecuado para un hombre de 42... No sé, cosas de ellos. Por lo que yo sé, Nancy es muy buena persona y Penny y ella se llevaban muy bien.

- Así pues, haremos su presentación y selección esta noche, antes de la cena. - El director era amigo de su abuelo y ambos tenían ese _no sé qué _que parecía que sabían cualquier cosa que quisieras ocultar. Realmente eran personas que a Penny le ponían nerviosa cuando era pequeña, no obstante ahora ya no. Ya sabía como litigar con ese tipo de personas.

- Esta bien. Aun así lamento haberme adelantado a la llegada.

- No importa... mejor un par de semanas antes, que dos semanas después. - Dumbledore tomó un caramelo del recipiente que estaba entre ambos y lo desenvolvió pasándole el bol a Penny. - ¿Quieres? - La chica asintió y miró todos los caramelos que podía ver. - Los de lima están muy bien conseguidos si te gusta el sabor ácido, sino toma uno de anís.

- ¿Tiene de café?

- El de ahí, al lado del que parece una gominola de espinacas. - Penny lo vio y toó el caramelo de café.

- Realmente bueno. - Dijo sólo tener el caramelo en la boca. - Gracias.

- Espero que su primo y sus amigos le ayuden en todo lo que puedan y le indiquen como llegar a todas las aulas y lugares comunes del castillo mientras no tiene casa asignada.

- No se preocupe por ello, estoy convencida que están esperándome cerca de su despacho para cotillear cómo he llegado aquí. - Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que eso sería verdad y se despidieron. - Le veo esta noche.

- Espero que pase un buen día y que la incordien lo menos posible.

Penny tomó el camino a la inversa de cuando había llegado y procuró no perderse. Ir con McGonagall hasta el despacho había sido fácil, tomar la vuelta sola no tanto.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras encontró a James esperándola.

- ¿No tienes clases a las que asistir? - Los ojos marrones escondidos tras las gafas de pasta de James enfocaron hacía su prima.

- ¿Y tu no estabas en Pequeño Hangleton? ¿Estudiando con tu adorado profesor Paul?

- Sigo creyendo que Paul no tiene la culpa de creer que fueras gay. Tenías un día muy afeminado. - Sonrió Penny mientras empezaban a andar hacía el lago. James sabía que eso sería lo mejor. Sabía que el Lago fascinaba a su prima.

- ¡No tenía un día así y lo sabes! - Penny se rió. - Pero aun así eso no es lo que discutíamos.

- James, no discutíamos nada. Pero supongo que la razón es porque me he mudado a casa del abuelo.

- ¿M-Mudado? ¿Ha pasado algo con tu padre? ¿Con Nancy?

- Si con "pasado algo" te refieres a una pelea. No. - Penny se adelantó un par de pasos de su primo y se miró en el reflejo del agua. - ¿Realmente hay un calamar gigante?

- Sí, claro... pero... Penny no me cambies de tema, por favor.

- ¿El abuelo no te ha enviado ninguna carta? - James negó. - Van a hacerme hoy la selección de casas.

- ¿Te han inscrito en Hogwarts? - La castaña asintió.

- El abuelo lo ha hecho. Nancy creía que el colegio no me ayudaría con el potencial que tengo, recuerdas? - La chica hizo una cara rara que su primo no supo qué quería decir.

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Penny... ¿Qué es lo que va mal? - La castaña se giró y enfrento los ojos castaños de su primo.

- Hace una semana hubo un ataque.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con un ataque? - James vio un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos azulados de su prima. Él nunca (o casi nunca) había visto triste a su prima.

- ¿Sabes ese rumor que hay sobre magos del lado oscuro?

- ¿Los que creen que los Sangre pura son los únicos magos que deberían existir?

- No son falacias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? - Penny dejó ir el aire retenido de forma pesada.

- Dicen que ellos atacaron a papa y Nancy. Había una marca en el cielo. Era una calavera gigante formada por chispas verdes y de la boca de la calavera salia una serpiente.

- Eso no suena muy bien...

- Lo sé.

- ¿Ellos están bien? - Penny bajó los ojos hasta el suelo y luego se giró para volver a enfrentar el lago.

- Aquí no hay ningún calamar, ¿verdad? - James supo qué significaba eso, pero le fastidiaba que ella no fuera capaz de decírselo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar del maldito Calamar? ¡Esto es serio Penny! - La giró para enfrentarse a sus ojos, los había heredado de su abuela materna. Esa mujer era un trozo de pan, muy emocional y sin miedo a demostrar qué sentía... una pena que eso no lo hubiera heredado ella.

- ¡Ya sé que es serio, James! No he dejado de oír eso en toda la semana. Joanne y Alfred no han dejado de repetírmelo a cada momento. No podía hacer nada que ellos estaban ahí: esto es serio Penélope, esto es muy serio Penny... ¡Lo sé! ¡Claro que lo sé! Papa y Nancy han muerto, incluso Dianne... Todos ha muerto... y yo estoy siendo investigada... ¡Y eso es serio, Penélope! ¡Mucho! - De repente James se dio cuenta. La había jodido. Penny había explotado y ni siquiera lloraba. Se acercó a ella mientras seguía gritando lo "serio que era aquello" e intentó tomarla de los brazos para acercarla y así poderla abrazar. - ¡Pero claro... es taaaaaaaaan serio Penny! - Cuando James ya la tenía cogida por los brazos ella rompió su discurso - ¿Qué haces?

- Ven... - James la acercó con cariño.

- No quiero, James... no quiero abrazos...

- Shhh... - La rodeó con los brazos y notó como poco a poco ella se iba relajando. - No voy a recordarte lo importante que es o deja de ser... te lo prometo. - Penny asintió apoyada en su hombro.

- He huido de casa de los abuelos. - Consiguió confesarse.

- ¿Huido? - James quiso apartarla un poco para ver sus ojos, pero Penny estaba aferrándose a su uniforme de forma casi desesperada.

- Tenía que venir a Hogwarts en un par de semanas, pero... estaba cansada de todo eso. Alfred se va a enfadar... Joanne fue la que me ayudo a coger el tren...

- Esa es Joanne...

- James... - Penny se despegó un poco de su primo. - No digas nada de esto. Ni de que he explotado ni... ni del ataque...

- No te preocupes. - La abrazo con fuerza y se sentaron cerca de un árbol para contemplar el Lago. - Vas a tener que ponerme al corriente de tu vida antes del ataque... hace demasiado que no hablamos. - Penny se alegró de que James tuviera esa capacidad de cambiar de tema para apoyarla.

Lily se acercó al grupo de chicas que miraban por la ventana de la sala común. Parecían un grupo de pájaros carroñeros comiendo una carcasa de conejo que acababan de encontrarse.

- ¿Quien creéis que será? - Andy era quien preguntaba mientras no despegaba los ojos de la ventana.

- No lo sé, pero... esta muy cerca de él, no?

- Antes se han abrazado. - Puntualizó Lindsay, otra de sus compañeras de cuarto.

- ¿De quien habláis? - Preguntó la pelirroja desde detrás de todas las chicas Gryffindor.

- James esta con una chica nueva. - Andy miró a Lily por encima de las cabezas de las chicas de diferentes clases de Gry.

- ¿Nueva? ¿No se Ha tirado ya a todo el colegio? - Preguntó irónica mientras se iba a sentar en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea.

- No, a todo no. - Sirius y el resto acaban de entrar por la puerta justo en el momento que Andy hablaba de Penny. - Faltas tu, cariño. - Sirius coqueteó con Lily, lo que consiguió un conjuro en su contra que hizo que un bote de tinta le cayera en la cabeza.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Black. - Dijo en tono helado. Luego se volteó hacia Remus. - ¿Has acabado con el libro de aritmantica que cogiste el otro día de la biblioteca?

- Sí, espera, ahora te lo bajo.

- Gracias.

Era la hora de comer y ni James había aparecido en ninguna de sus clases de por la mañana, ni los chicos sabían nada de donde podía estar, aunque daban por seguro que iba a estar con su prima o, la que ya era conocida como la nueva novia de James Potter.

- ¿Crees que aparecerán por el comedor? - Preguntó Petter mientras se servía agua en su copa.

- No lo sé, pero si lo hacen ser armará un buen revuelo. - Aseguró Remus.

- Sí, has visto como estaban todas en la sala... - Petter pasaba la jarra de agua a Remus mientras Sirius se servia un poco de puré de calabaza.

- Mucho mejor, ¿habéis visto la reacción de Evans? Sigo en mis trece de que esta colada por James...

- Ni lo sueñes, Black. - Sin que pudiera esquivar el golpe, el libro de aritmantica cayó en peso sobre su cabeza.

- No sabes lo que me alegra saber que en un año no volveré a verte...

- Lo mismo digo. - Lily se sentó en el banco cerca de Remus y le devolvió el libro. - Ya he acabado el ensayo, muchas gracias por dejarme el libro, Remus.

- No hay de qué. - Mientras seguían comiendo y charlando no se dieron cuenta de la pareja que entraba en el Gran Salón, pero si lo hizo la población femenina de la escuela (y algún que otro chico) que enmudeció de golpe. James acababa de decir algo que hizo reír a la castaña que colgaba de su brazo y eso oscureció la mirada de muchas chicas. Remus sonrío al ver la cara de Lily, pero no estaba tan loco como para hacérselo evidente, así que sólo continuó comiendo.

- ¿Uy, es que no se puede hablar? - Susurró Penny al oído de James al notar que casi nadie decía nada.

- Ers... no, pero... creo que eres nueva y tienen curiosidad. - Penny sonrió de mala manera. - Ni se te ocurra hacer nada de lo que ambos podamos arrepentirnos.- La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esa sonrisa era una sonrisa diabólica.

- Venga ya, James, no te apetece hacer una trastada? - Penny le hizo ojitos, algo que sabía que James no podría resistir, menos viniendo de una chica, aunque ella fuera su prima.

- Sabes que eso me encanta, pero...

- Jimmy... - la voz de suplica no pasó desapercibida para la sección femenina que seguía atenta a la pareja que estaba parada en mitad del Gran Salón.

- No... no hagas eso... Deja de hacer ojitos... Penny... oh, Merlín, esta bien... - Penny sonrió de lleno y se colgó del cuello de James consiguiendo que toda la sección femenina el comedor dejara de respirar a la vez. Penny le dio un beso de esquimal, rozando las narices y sonrió.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? - Lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyeran.

- Y yo también lo hago, pero pagaré esto muuuy caro. - Penny se rió de nuevo y tomando la mano de James se fue a sentar cerca de Sirius.

- Hola. - Poco a poco el comedor fue recuperando la normalidad, pero los ojos más persistentes no dejaban de mirar a la pareja que se sentaba en el banco de Gryffindor.

- Muy buena actuación. -Dijo Remus subiendo la copa imaginando un brindis por la pareja.

- Ni que lo digas... Creo que habéis causado unos mil ataques de corazón. - Petter acercó el plato de puré a los recién llegados.

- Yo diría que mucho más que mil. - Sirius sonreía aun algo nervioso. - Creía que sólo erais primos. - Remarcó el "sólo" mientras seguía comiendo.

- ¿Celoso Sirius? - Penny se sirvió puré y un par de trozos de pollo.

- ¿De tu primo?

- No, de mi gran actuación... - Remus no pudo evitar echarse a reír, la cara de sus compañeros era de incredulidad por parte de James, de celos por parte de Sirius y de incomprensión por parte de Petter.

- ¿Y tu de qué te ríes? - Remus no pudo contestar. Dumbledore se levantó para dirigirse a los alumnos.

- Buenos días, queridos alumnos. - La atención pasó de lleno al director. - Como habrán visto tenemos una nueva compañera que será seleccionada esta noche para una de las cuatro casas. Como pueden comprender esta es una incorporación especial por estar ya iniciados en el curso, como por no ser una alumna de primero, sino de sexto. No obstante no dudo que ustedes van ha hacer todo lo posible para hacer de esta llegada lo más cómoda posible. - Dumbledore hizo una pausa y después de considerar que todos habían captado el mensaje continuó. - Bueno, espero todo el compañerismo que les sea posible y, ahora, ya pueden continuar, se les ve hambrientos. - Dicho esto volvieron a sonar los sonidos de los cubiertos replicando en los platos y el barullo de la gente hablando y riendo, comentando lo que su director acababa de decir.

Penny anduvo por los jardines toda la tarde, esta vez sola. James ya se había saltado suficientes clases ese día. Encontró realmente acogedor el invernadero y algo molesto ese sauce boxeador que había en la colina, pero por el resto fue una tarde bastante tranquila. Cerca de las cinco se sentó de nuevo cerca del lago -definitivamente ese sería su lugar favorito de Hogwarts- y contempló el reflejo del sol y las nubes en el agua.

Penny sacó un medallón del bolsillo de su pantalón y con sumo cuidado acarició la rosa de la tapa. Era un medallón de plata que le había regalado su padre cuando su madre falleció. Había pertenecido a su madre y ella había querido que ella se lo quedara. Abrió la cajita y contemplo las dos fotografías. La fotografía de la derecha era de su padre, su madre y ella con dos años (probablemente la última foto que se habían hecho juntos) y en la otra parte del medallón estaba una foto de su padre con Nancy y ella durante el verano pasado. Ambas fotografías le sonreían y en ambas su padre le daba un beso a ella y no a sus mujeres, que le miraban con suma ternura.

Notó como sus ojos le escocían y tomó la fotografía de la izquierda y la quitó del medallón. No iba a poder soportar ver esos ojos nunca más... Tomó la fotografía y rogando por no echarse a llorar la destrozó en miles de pedacitos pidiendo perdón a la nada por hacer eso.

Era la hora de la cena. James había decidido que era de buen primo acompañar a Penny hasta el comedor así que Sirius, Remus y Petter ya estaban en la mesa cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dejar pasar a los primos.

- Todos nos miran... - Penny había creído que ser el centro de atención de la sección femenina esa mañana había sido divertido, precisamente porque no era el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts.

- Eres nueva y has besado a James Potter. - Le recordó él. - Todos quieren saber quién eres.

- Oh, claro olvidaba que James Potter aquí es el GRAN JAMES POTTER.

- Si... oye, ¿por qué lo dices de esa manera? - Penny rodó los ojos y se avanzó hasta la tarima del profesorado.

- Señorita Way. - Dumbledore le sonrió y ella le devolvió el saludo con un gesto casi imperceptible de cabeza.

- Buenas noches alumnos. - La profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar mientras tomaba en sus manos el Sombrero Seleccionador. - Tal como ha anunciado el Director, hoy de forma excepcional ser hará la selección de la señorita Penélope Way. Como sabrá, señorita Way, el Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se compone de cuatro casas: Hufflepuff casa donde las virtudes que resaltan son la nobleza de corazón y la lealtad a sus semejantes; Ravenclaw casa fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw y donde hay los alumnos de gran inteligencia y sabiduría, Slytherin casa de grandes magos y de donde han salido grandes nombres y, por último y no menos importante, Gryffindor donde se encuentran los magos valientes y honorables... Las cuatro casas tienen esas grandes virtudes pero no serás tu quien elija donde debes ir, sino él. - McGonagall le mostró el Sombrero a Penny. - Así que, por favor, tome asiento. - La chica se sentó en el taburete que habían puesto en medio de la tarima a la par que la profesora le ponía el Sombrero en la cabeza.

- Vaya... Una gran mente, poderosa e inteligente. - Penny creyó que eso eran imaginaciones suyas hasta que el sombrero se lo negó. - No estas soñando, mi niña, sólo soy yo haciendo conjeturas.

- Ah, pues, encantada. Soy Penélope Way.

- Una gran bruja, por lo que veo... Harás grandes cosas y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para que Rowena esté orgullosa de ti.

- No es por molestar, pero qué hay de Gryffindor...

- Sí, eres valiente, pero también estarías en un buen lugar con Slytherin...

- Eso si James no me mata primero...

- Pues entonces lo dejaremos en: ¡GRYFFINDOR!


End file.
